Fresh Start (Dark Gemini)
by FoxKoma14
Summary: I Hate Summarys go f a pig
1. Prolouge

When the Ancient Warriors breathed their final breath, the last remaining life split in two creating their children. These children were special pairs of twins called Gemini's. I happen to be one of them. My name is Fox and I am The Dark Gemini.  
My brother is Lucas, the Light Gemini. He and I aren't very close. He wants to kill me. Hold on let me back track a little.  
When I was in eighth grade, nearly 20 years ago now, I fell into a coma. I don't exactly remember how but when I woke up the world was in total Chaos. I wasn't alone though, I still had my friends with me.

Prologue

I submerged myself into the darkness, allowing it to choke me and throttle me through to my destination. I closed my eyes and felt as if I were in slow-mo even though I knew that this trip would be quick, and as soon as I opened my eyes the darkness evaporates from my skin and into the sky in billows of black shadows that soon disappear into the light of the sun. I scan the area around me. Nothing but barren ground stripped of nutrients and plants. The sun beats down on me like hell on a sinner. I knew it was hopeless coming here. I turn around and check the rest of my surroundings. Nothing, perfect. Good ole' Arizona. Home sweet home, man I miss my real home. Everything is destroyed, all of it. All I had left was my friends, they are my family now, my home. I climb up a large rock and lay down facing the sun. I didn't have enough energy to shadow travel home so I'm vulnerable out her in the face of the sun. The sun, the light, the enemy to my kind but the allies to humankind. I shut my eyes long enough to fall asleep, to enter the new world of dreams. Every night its different with something that brings them together. This whole new world is both spectacular and loathing to me. When I open my eyes again I'm back in reality, cruel and loving reality. The pains and joys of still being alive. The sun was gone though, the moon ruled the skies tonight, and with that I enveloped myself into the dark mist again and traveled to my room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Pt.1 : Lucas, Chaos and Order (P.O.V. Chaos)

"Perfect" the man spewed in spite. "You are a monster, you wont acquire anything by keeping us here" I shout at him from my confines in the cold dark hole below the bellowing man. "I'm not going to keep you here... I'm going to kill you." he laughs. "You are a monster. I am ashamed to walk the same earth as you, and I will gladly die for something as valiant as for my brother's life but not for you to kill innocent people that falsely worship you. If I don't defeat you now, your brother will. Your nothing but a low down filthy ass hole you lies, and kills for what he wants." I scream at him. "Quit screaming, I don't want you to waste your voice when I kill your brother in front of you" He laughs "Get the boy, and bring the girl up here. I want her to watch me kill him." "Your a sick man and ~hmm~" I was gagged with a piece of cloth. That is when I saw him being escorted to the throne room. My eyes widen and I start my muffled screaming. I get his attention and he looks at me, he doesn't want to cry but I know he's going to. Lucas kicks him to his knees and slaps him in the face. "Do you like this Alexis, because I'm loving it." He laughs and pulls out his knife. He holds it out over the fire and then when its heated he thrusts it into my brothers stomach. He winces and tears flow down his face. I'm hysterical and that's when I twists my arm out from around my back catching the goon off guard and then punching in the face so hard he falls back into my enclosure. I break the ropes around my hands and pull the cloth from my mouth and I run towards Lucas, but he turns around and stabs me in the stomach. "You didn't really think you could save your brother did you." he says jerking the knife sideways "I will save him you dirty fucking ass hole" I groan and push up off the ground with my feet and jumping over Lucas' head, pulling the knife out along with it. I land right in front of my brother who is slumped over bleeding. I turn to look at Lucas who was wiping his dagger off grinning. I hear my brother groan and he turns his head. I turn to look at him and back at Lucas. "Why do you want this Lucas?" I say to him. "Easy" he grunts "Because I want to hear the sound of my brothers skull crushing beneath my feet. That low down prick. I've hated him since the day we came into the world. He's always been a road block in my way. I loath him" "Why? Why do you hate your brother so much that you want him dead huh? Because you know you aren't strong enough to defeat him, and that your scared of losing what you have. You won't win this war, you won't win this battle and I won't surrender my own flesh and blood brother for you just because you aren't powerful enough to destroy him yourself. Your just going to build yourself up as a threat but really your just a coward in a powerful man's shell." I spit at him. "Shame. I really thought that you were done rambling on and on about how I'm a coward and that my brother is stronger than me, but you don't even know my capabilities." He says glaring at me. "Correct, but I know Fox's capability. He's got much more strength then you could even imagine. You've secluded yourself from him so you don't even really know him" I answer. I lifts his dagger and disappears into a flash of light and appears behind me with the dagger to my throat and his arm around my waist. "I could kill you right now" He says spitting into my ear. "I really hope you know what your getting your self into" I say "I do" he replies "Good, let's start now." I stomp on his foot and jerk him over me and slam him on the ground. I pull Eric over my shoulders and bolt to the balcony I whistle and soon a giant bird descends from the sky. "Take him to Fox and make sure he's safe." I kiss his forehead and the giant bird flies away. "Alright, time to deal with Mr. Fun Guy" I say running back into the building, only to be met by the long blade of Lucas' sword. "Where is the boy" He screeches in my face. "He's safe now with your brother." I say glaring into his blue eyes. "Well, I guess I'll have to settle for you" he says thrusting the blade into my stomach and into the wall. "Any last words Alexis." He says spitting on me. "Yes yes I do." I say feeling the life leaving me "You won't win this war, I know you know that and your just going to cower up in this castle why you have this power in your possession, but your only going to lose it to Fox." "Don't be to sure honey, once you die, your brother will turn to my side. You know the saying. To much of anything is bad." He laughs and then jerks the blade sideways. "He wouldn't Lucas. Never" I say losing sight and blood. He laughs "Goodbye Alexis"

The world became darkness, but I didn't feel pain anymore. I felt peace, I felt at ease. "Alexis, The Chaos Gemini" a voice echoed through out the darkness. All at once I knew who it was but there was something mysterious about it. "Do not be scared daughter Chaos. You've reached Heaven." The voice responded. "Then why is it pitch black in here" I respond. "That is because I give you a gift. You have died valiantly to protect your brother from the wickedness of my nephew." The voice responds "Nephew. Wait... Your the Ancient One Of Balance." I say in amazement. "Yes, but most importantly... I'm your father. Alexis, I was given the choice to be The Monarch Of Chaos, but I want you to be the monarch. You are much more deserving and I'm so proud of what you've become. I love you my daughter, but Lucas was right. Once your dead he's in control of all order. It would be complete communism instead of complete anarchy. My daughter, you are going to be very powerful." The Elder says "I don't want the power but I want to save my brother from the darkness in the light." I respond. "This will save my son from the evil in the grasps of the light." He Says "So! Will you take the honor of the Monarch?" He asks. "Yes Father." "Then, let the transformation begin." A bright light burst from ground and shot up through my body and higher into the unending sky. Metal body armor sprouted from my arms, legs, breasts and head. A staff grew in my hands, at the end was a rounded protrusion with a sphere of purple energy. When the light dissipated, I felt stronger, and better than before. "I hope you can save your brother Alexis, I'm counting on you and so is everyone else." the voice grew weaker and weaker as the darkness began to seep out and into the light. 'I won't let you down father' I think to myself.


	3. Chapter 2 Pt1

Chapter 2  
Pt. 1: Fox + General Valentine  
(P.O.V: Fox)

I sit at the end of the table and listen to my commander blab on and on about how their plans have caused causualties to the armada. "We need a new plan." The commander says from across the table. "No we need a new commander." I say glaring at him dead on. "I beg your pardon?" He answers fuming. "You heard me. You might be the commader of the armada, but I'm in charge of you and it is my duty to protect my men and my friends so if this armada is in bad hands, it is my job to step in and fix it." I slam my fist on the table. "No your just a fucking man slut with an iron fist." He yells back at me. I laugh a little "Yeah and if you don't shut up and leave this place, you'll find my iron fist up your fucking ass you twat." I glare at him. He spits down at the table and storms out of the room. I call my gaurd over to me and calmy say "After him, when you reach him i want you to bring him to the executionists and decide his fate." "Right away Commander Fox." The gaurd leaves the room and I say "Let's get down to buisness. We need to make up for lost time and for lost men." I tap the side of my glasses and a holographic 3D projection appears on the table. I glide my fingers over the front of a gigantic castle that makes up the entire land of the Eastern Borders. I press my fingers against a large holding tank in the front passages and it zooms in all the way. "Within this room is the castle's supply of fresh water and it is possibly the only way to get into the castle with the least amount of casualties." I say looking up at the council. "But sir. How are we going to get there un noticed. That place is so heavily gaurded we wpuld be dead in a second." My liutenant says with concern. "Simple. We use our water elementals and our metal elementals to get inside." I tap the holding cell and it opens up revealing a giant room filled with water. "Torwards the top the water stops and a metal pad begins, leading up to a air tight door. On the other side of that door is another room that brings in excess water in and filters it back into the room. The second door is for the entrance to the rest of the castle." The liutenant looks at me in shock. "It's brilliant. I know." I say, quite full of my self. "So if this is just a rough draft of our plan I think the council should get some rest so they can help me with this plan. I'll stay here and meet with my new generals so I can hire a new commander." I dismiss the council and they get up to leave. "Bring in the new generals." I say to my gaurd. Soon I am greeted by two new faces and one very familiar face. I take a sharp breathe and hope no one sees it. "I have made my descision on who the new Commader is. General Blizard you are my new commander. Do not let me down. As for you General Hall you and the commander are dismissed. General Valentine. You stay here. Gaurd dismissed." I say staring down the boy in front of me. I know him, but I can't remeber where from. He starts to change emotions and I notice he's becoming uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone I knew." "No worries commander." He says bowing. "Please just call me Fox. God I hate being called commander." I say frustrated. "I'm sorry, Fox." He says looking at me. "Bah, it's okie boy. Take a seat. I want to learn about you. I've learned about the other generals. Your new" I say with a puzzled look on my face. "Well I mean I'm from Nothern Arkland. I was born the day of the attacl on the North Eastern Control Station. I had always wanted to help defend our world. So this a dream come true." He looks at me and grins a little. "I understand. I was born into this though. I didn't want this, I didn't want all my friends to constently be at risk of never coming back. And I have no idea what I would do if I lost Leo And Noel." I say tears threatning at the thought but I don't show it and then Valentine asks me "Who is Leo and Noel?" "They are my companions." I respond. "So like your best friends right?" he asks "No well something like that but something more well, they are my lovers." I say sipping a glass of Vodka. "So wait your Bisexual?" he asks "No, I'm Omnisexual but I prefer Omnomsexual." I say and we both laugh. "That's hilarious! When did you make that up?" he asks. "Ehhh I don't remember but it's funny as hell right?" He giggles "Yeah I guess" "So are you 'Seeing anyone' " I ask him. "No not really, I'm more of a loner." He responds looking down at the ground. "Well why. Your attractive and not very shy." I say putting an arm on his shoulder. "You... You really think so?" He asks. "Yeah... Infact how about... nahhh that's to straight forward." I say grinning. "What Is it?" he asks. "Nothing. Anyway, What sexuality are you?" I ask removing my arm from his shoulder. "I really don't know. I thought I was straight a while ago but I met a man and we started a relationship but last week he was shot and killed in the battle so I guess I'm bisexual?" He asks me. "Why are you asking me? I'm not forcing you to be a certain sexuality Valentine." I respond. He stands up grinning and blushing a little bit and he walks over to me and sits in my lap looking up at me. "Please don't call me Valentine call me Alec. Valentine sounds too 'Lovey Dovey', trust me that's not the way I like it" he says "Me neither, if you havent noticed already I have two lovers... Correction" I stop to count my fingers "I have 4 lovers and make that five becuase I like where this is going." I kiss him and as soon as I'm in the mood the earth shakes and my commander runs in. HIs jaw drops.


End file.
